Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (e.g., touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device may include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices may be used as input devices for larger computing systems (e.g., opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (e.g., touch screens integrated in cellular phones). Proximity sensor devices may also be used to detect input objects (e.g., finger, styli, pens, fingerprints, etc.).
Input devices, which include touchscreens, often generate electromagnetic emissions during capacitive sensing. However, an input device is often used with other components (e.g., automotive components) that require the observed/measured electromagnetic emissions from the input device to be small (i.e., below a threshold). Accordingly, it may be desirable to include additional components in the input device and/or operate the input device to mitigate (e.g., reduce or even cancel) the observed/measured electromagnetic emissions from the input device.